The immunotherapeutic effectiveness of altering tumor cells by binding them to alpha, beta-unsaturated monomers such as benzyl methacrylate has been demonstrated in various kinds of experimental solid tumors and in leukemias. Relative specificity of such reactions has been confirmed by observing the regressions of tumor inocula identical to the methacrylated immunogenic cells and to second dissimilar tumor implant. Preclinical toxicity tests of the monomers themselves, as well as methacrylated cells, have been conducted. Similarly, various solvents of the monomers have been tested so that clinical feasibility studies of the direct injection of the chemical into metastases can be done. Appropriate clinical and laboratory assays of host immunity, such as skin tests, lymphocytic killing, cytotoxic antibody assays, blastogenesis, and lymphocyte-tumor cell interaction will be performed. Patients eligible for this Phase I Study are only those for whom there is no further effective orthodox therapy and who have volunteered to participate after being fully informed of the study. The appropriate resume for the patients, consent forms, and the certificate of approval by the Independent Review Committee of the Denver General Hospital are attached.